


All Songs End in Silence

by hawkster55



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Light Angst, introspective, spoilers up to 1x06, weaving stories about your best friend must fuck you up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkster55/pseuds/hawkster55
Summary: At some point, Jaskier realises, he started believing his own songs and stories about the Witcher.(Or: a bittersweet perspective on Jaskier’s relationship with the Witcher over the course of the series)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	All Songs End in Silence

As soon as Jaskier sees him, he knows the Witcher is a man worth pursuing. This is what his art has been lacking, some real experience of heroism, the authenticity of being an eyewitness. He doesn't mind that Geralt isn't the chatty sort; Jaskier can fill the air with conversation himself. He doesn't mind that the only words Geralt deems to be worth expressing are those meant to discourage company; he didn't come here to befriend the Witcher, only to tell stories about him.

\---

He gets knocked out before he manages to catch a glimpse of Geralt in action, but that's okay. He knows their adventures are far from over; there will be plenty more to write songs about.

\---

He still doesn't really mind that, when he awakens, he's tied tight against the other man's back. He's with the fabled Witcher, after all; there are definitely worse people to be tied to. In this cave, he learns that Geralt is compassionate, that he shares pain with outcasts and outsiders.

\---

He tells the people that the Witcher is neither an outcast nor an outsider. They listen.

\---

He's taking a risk, asking for a favour like this. He's still high on the energy of the tavern crowd singing his song, the one he wrote about Geralt, and he can't tell if he imagines the spark of affection in the other man's eyes underneath the selkiemore's guts he's wearing when it becomes obvious that these people love the Witcher, love the stories that Jaskier has been spinning and weaving about him. It's intoxicating.

It's only when he sees Geralt out of his usual armour, wearing exactly what he's been told to, that Jaskier realises that maybe his 'favour' was about something more than simple self-preservation.

\---

He's thrown across the room, a sudden hurricane replacing the suffocating tension that had been permeating through the audience. He can't see Geralt, can't see much of anything, really, except the girl by his side who he equally clings to and tries in vain to shelter. He can make out two figures in the eye of the storm, hovering off the ground, and he barely has time to commit the scene to memory, saving it for a song if they ever make it out of here, before they're knocked aside and the storm dies and Geralt is there. The people are united behind the newly betrothed couples, and the Witcher leaves.

\---

He can't breathe. His throat is closing up, swelling even as he clutches at it, and he rasps Geralt's name in sheer desperation. He hasn't seen the man in months and the reunion wasn't exactly the warmest it could have been, but Jaskier knows that if anyone can stop whatever's happening, it's the Witcher. The only thing he registers, semi-conscious on Roach's back, is the warmth of Geralt's body in front of him, and he feels safe.

\---

By now, he really should be used to waking up in strange places while travelling with the Witcher, but he's had a rough day and he's definitely not prepared for the half-naked beauty sitting at the end of his bed. He's not ready for her hands, everywhere, and while she's touching him all he can think of is how much he wishes Geralt were here.

When he sees Geralt entangled on the floor with her, oblivious to his gaze, he thinks maybe he's glad that Geralt wasn't there.

\---

He wakes up and the camp is empty. He scrambles to his feet and moves mindlessly towards the dragon's cave, praying that the fight isn't over, that there's still some spectacle left for him to witness. But the dead bodies of their travelling companions are everywhere and he doesn't understand why or how, and he can't find Geralt or the woman but none of this makes sense anymore.

\---

Geralt has told Jaskier to fuck off on a regular basis throughout their travels together, but this time he means it. Jaskier looks at the man before him and finally sees the lone wolf, the harsh words, the indifference that's been a constant through their adventures, and he turns around and walks away. The tales will continue, but the authentic accounts aren't nearly as glorious as the make-believe versions he can weave. There's too many messy deaths to gloss over, not enough soul and energy to bring it to life.

For a long time, he doesn't know where it all went wrong. But at some point, Jaskier realises, he started believing his own songs and stories about the Witcher.


End file.
